


touhoushipcollab: rainy seasons

by torakko



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: AU, F/F, touhoushipcollab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakko/pseuds/torakko
Summary: A Nue/Murasa thing I did for a tumblr touhou ship collab.





	touhoushipcollab: rainy seasons

Nue shifted in her blanket, shivering and sighing as her red eyes cracked open. She was cold, too cold to sleep any more. Her wings shifted and stuck out of her sheets haphazardly. She sat up and stretched, reaching up towards the sky. Morning dew shimmered through the small crack in the sliding panels separating her from the outside world, where sunlight and fresh, brisk air sat in waiting for someone to call out to it by taking in a breath. It was fall, and the beautiful cherry blossom tree Byakuren had placed as the centerpiece of the temple’s grounds was beginning to bloom, a nice hue of pink to contrast the harsh colors of the big blue sky. 

 

Nue yawned, looking outside curiously. She got up slowly, taking her time to fold her futon up and store it away. She was in no hurry today, for nothing needed to be done that was important. Something deep inside of her told her that today was going to be a calm day. After changing out of her nightgown with the same sloth she had with her futon, she stretched, letting the chilly air that was flowing in hit her body to wake her up. She shuddered, sighing to herself. The alien reached into her closet and got out her clothing for the day. She figured that she didn’t need to wear much if she wasn’t going to be going out, so she slipped on a loose tank top and a pair of shorts. The outfit showed a lot of her sides, as the shirt was a loose tank top with sleeve holes that went at least halfway down her torso. The shorts went to just below her knees, becoming tighter like yoga pants the nearer they got to the seam. She put her hands in the pockets of her shorts, sighing and walking out of her room onto the deck. She looked to the bow of the boat, seeing Murasa at the captain’s wheel, doing as she said that she was born to do; piloting the hulking ship. She swallowed, hesitating in her steps before she went forward to sit near the base of the pinking tree. She remembered that Hijiri had said that the cherry blossom tree would bring luck to lovers as long as it was in bloom. She fumbled through her sack that she had brought out. It was lunch time, and she hoped that Murasa would see that she was sitting there and decide to join her. 

 

Murasa wiped the sweat off of her brow, Nue watching her as she took off her captain’s hat and shook her hair out, running her fingers through the messy black locks. Nue was captivated, her throat going dry and her mind going blank. She just watched, and it seemed like everything Murasa did was in slow motion. Finally, it was Murasa’s break, and she moved swiftly, stretching her arms out and twisting. The girl’s blue eyes landed on the alien sitting underneath the blossoming tree, and a smile leapt across her lips. She approached Nue, taking a seat beside the girl. “Can I have some of this?” She asked, looking to the food that Nue had brought out. 

 

“Sure.” Nue smiled, not planning on telling Murasa that the sole reason she brought so much was for the hope that the captain would take notice and join her. Murasa and Nue shared the lunch that Nue had packed, eating the rice (with bits of fish in Murasa’s) rather quickly. Nue heard Murasa’s clothing rustling, and it was then that the alien was asked in aiding Murasa with her shirt, which came off to leave the girl in a tank top much like Nue’s, except the sleeves were tighter. It was a breezy day, but hot in between each gust of brisk autumn air. Murasa folded up her shirt nicely and lay back, using it as a pillow to rest her head.    
  
“You mind if I nap here for a little?” Murasa asked, and Nue shook her head, finishing up her food. “If I eat too much and then get straight back to navigating I get a little seasick.” Murasa explained, and Nue nodded at her. Having Murasa seasick wasn’t a nice experience. Nue looked at Murasa, who had shut her eyes, hat resting on her chest. Her breaths made her body seem to rise and fall, and Nue somehow found it calming. She sighed and lay herself down as well, stretching her legs out and yawning. Nue clenched her jaw nervously and turned on her side, facing away from the sailor, her cheeks turning red. It took her a bit to fall asleep, and it seemed like forever before the two were both asleep under the cherry blossom tree, lost in the empty-headedness that dreaming brought to them. 

 

By the time that Nue had woken up from her nap, Murasa was back to the wheel, sailing contently. Nue had observed that the sailor enjoyed spending most of her time by the wheel, or close to the sea. When she had asked about why that was, Murasa had said something about being close to family, or feeling close to something she loved. 

 

Nue would give her the ocean if she could. Nue would give Murasa anything she desired, as long as she asked. The profile view of Murasa’s features, the view of their home’s strong captai, the view that Nue had woken up to as she stepped outside for many days, captivated her. Murasa’s eyes were the most appealing teal, and it seemed like they reflected every color of the shimmering oceans in front of her. Nue thought that she could definitely drown in them if she looked for too long. Her hair was gorgeous, the way that she sometimes would tie it in a short and tight ponytail to get it out of her face would drive Nue mad. There were little things that got Nue’s attention as well; little, unconscious things that Murasa probably didn’t even realize she was doing. The way she would drum her fingers against the ship’s wheel as she piloted with ease, or the way that she would use her thumb to gently crack her knuckles one by one if she was nervous. Her laugh, her smile. The way that Murasa could live up to her name as sailor by swearing at anything that angered her, spouting swears like they were greetings. Everything about the sailor made Nue’s heart leap, and she felt so happy and content when they were together. Nue went back inside, deciding that her day was spent better with a nice regulated temperature. The next day, Nue did the same thing, coming outside with a lunch she had prepared, waiting for Murasa to join her. This time, Murasa laughed and talked with her, seemingly in a happy mood. Every time the sailor smiled, Nue couldn’t help but finding her lips curled into the same grin. It was then that Hijiri approached them, giving off her usual calm and godly aura. They both paused their conversation, looking up at the tall woman with respectful curiosity. “There’s a raging storm that’s supposed to hit soon.” She said, her voice soothing even though the words she said were not. She continued; “I would like the both of you inside the moment it seems like it’s going to get rainy.” She looked to Murasa. “You too, captain.” She smiled and Murasa blushed just slightly. Jealousy knocked quietly at Nue’s heart, but Nue slammed the door to her heart shut, deciding that the only feeling she would show would be endearment for her friend. She saw the hidden fear in Murasa’s eyes. The fear she hid from their leader. Murasa was terrified of storms, and she could hardly keep it together whenever one occurred. “Right.” Murasa said, masking her fear quite perfectly. Nue eyed her, and she made eye contact back, as if they had some sort of signal with one another. Hijiri bid them farewell, wishing them good luck (which made Nue blush) and was off. “Nue.” Murasa stated, her tone serious all of a sudden; a sudden change from their earlier conversation with joy and laughter. “It’s gonna be okay, right?” She relied on her friend for relief from any storm, usually asking the alien multiple times if it was going to be alright. Nue would always answer yes, even if she didn’t know for sure herself. After the meal that the temple shared, Nue went to bathe before heading to her room. On the way to her room she checked in on Murasa to see if she was okay, and after that, she settled in for sleep. Later that night, the sound of heavy rain drumming its clear hands over the roof of the temple in an unsteady rhythm woke her, wanting to be acknowledged for its handiwork. Nue sat up, stretching her coiling wings and yawning, sleep still tugging at her eyelids. She stood up regardless, wanting to make sure that Murasa was doing alright. In the room across from hers slept the sailor, except she wasn’t sleeping now. Murasa had the blankets over her head, and it was clear to the alien that she was crying quietly, her body shaking. “Murasa.” Nue murmured softly, coming over to the side of Murasa’s futon. Murasa froze up. “It’s just me, okay?” Nue assured her, and Murasa began to lift the blanket from her face. Thunder roared through the thin walls, almost as though the lightning was at war with the rain and that was its battlecry. Quick bursts of light filled the room for less than a second at a time, illuminating their faces for only fractions of what was required to see one another. Murasa jumped and whimpered, tears running down her cheeks. “Hey, hey, shhh…” Nue whispered, leaning forwards. “Don’t cry.” She got up and grabbed a box of tissue for the ghost, wiping her eyes gently. Murasa swallowed, sniffling and trying to pull herself together. “Come here, shh…” Murasa felt Nue’s arms around her, hugging her tightly. Murasa buried her face in Nue’s jinbei, inhaling the smell that wasn’t the humid, wet smell of the sky’s anger. If this was a typhoon, it would be the last one to hit until the May of the next year, and Nue was glad for that. She cooed at Murasa, stroking her hair and holding her with a tightness that she didn’t know she had in her. Murasa quieted down, the ghost’s tremoring body stilling as the alien she held so close rocked her back and forth, the blanket pulled up to her shoulders. Nue started moving slowly as not to disturb her friend, easing the both of them beneath the sailor’s sheets and tucking the cloth around Murasa’s form. Murasa grunted, nuzzling into Nue’s shoulder gently. She eventually stopped crying, her leg hooking around Nue’s thigh. “Mnnh…” She started saying something, but her words were hardly even able to be heard, let alone processed through the layers of fabric against her face. “Hm?” Nue replied, her arm draped over Murasa’s shoulders tenderly, her fingers running over Murasa’s shoulder idly. “Thanks…” Murasa pushed herself up a little bit so that she was supporting herself on her forearms, leaning over the alien with the red eyes and abstract wings. Nue just looked up at her, unsure of what to say in return. Even if she had something to say, nothing would have come from her throat; it was way too dry to speak. The way that Murasa’s dark locks fell across the sides of her face made Nue’s mind blank. The sailor’s pale skin was only shown through little flashes of light from the storm, sweat running down her forearms. Her body still trembled when thunder crashed or lightning hit somewhere near the ship. Sometimes, even the ship would voice its terror, its boards groaning with each strong tear the wind pressed against its hull. It had survived worse than this, but it still cried out in agony; with the wind whipping beside it, the ship created a sickening symphony of creaking noise. Nue hoped that Murasa could focus on her enough to tune it out. Murasa’s eyes went wide as a powerful shock illuminated the whole room. Murasa was still, her eyes glowing ghostly green in the dark. It was like her body was frozen in time, and Nue pulled her down against her. “You’re safe…” Nue whispered, and Murasa wrapped her arms Nue’s waist. She lifted her upper body up, looking down at Nue once again. “M-Murasa…” Nue blushed slightly, her eyes flicking to the side quickly. Murasa didn’t speak, burying her head in Nue’s chest once again. “Sleep like this…?” She asked, her voice a murmur. “Just like this.” Nue flustered, her speech quiet as well. Murasa woke the next day, tangled in Nue’s arms. “Mmn… Nue.” She squirmed, and Nue moved slightly, groaning in her sleep. Murasa squirmed harder against her, and Nue finally woke up, her red eyes clouded with the lingering sleep. She took her arms away from the sailor, who rolled off of the Heian and stood up, her jinbei unwrinkling as she stretched. The sleeveless shirt flapped in the wind when Murasa cracked open the sliding door outside. She instantly shut it again, her hair looking wind-blown and her eyes a bit wide. She looked back down at Nue, who had fallen asleep in Murasa’s sheets again, snoring lightly and letting her wings spread out. The captain went to her closet, grabbing her sailor’s uniform and eyeing the alien again before stepping behind a wave-printed divider to change, just in case Nue could see her. She pulled on her shirt rather quickly, slipping the top of her sleepwear over the surface of the divider. Byakuren had youkai to save, and it was Murasa’s job to make sure they got there in time. She took a deep, sighing breath before stepping out into the brisk and strong winds. When she faced the wind directly, it felt like someone was sucking the air from her lungs and refusing to let her breath back in. Harsh rain pricked what skin she had exposed: her face, her elbows, her shins, her knees. It didn’t matter to the rain; just like her, it kept going. The navy-haired girl reached the captain’s wheel, grabbing ahold of it and turning. The boat began to move slowly against the wind, and Murasa turned it so that the wind could be on her side, pushing the hulking ship towards it’s destination. Her dark hair whipped against the wind, hitting her eyes and face furiously. It wasn’t long before the sailor herself would become soaked in rain, her clothing sticking to her like another layer of thick skin. Waves hit the side of the boat like bullets, the hull shuddering like a volcano on the brink of eruption. Murasa adjusted her footing, ignoring the trembling terror in her hands and pushing herself further into her position. Her steering was precise, even in the middle of a storm that turned the sky black. A sick feeling rose in her gut and she shut her eyes, shaking it off and paying attention to the roaring sea ahead of them. The wind screamed and howled at her, pressing against her ear. Murasa wished she was with Nue, letting her fears soak into the Heian’s body while she was held. This was no place for Nue, however. Murasa’s eyes lit up with the rage of one-thousand bolts of lightning, and she cursed the youkai who were spread out this far at sea, making her pilot through endless perils. Nue stretched, sitting up in Murasa’s blankets and sheets. She looked around, dazed. It wasn’t until she had looked at Murasa’s jinbei for long enough did she realize what Murasa was doing. She flipped up the sheets and stumbled up, using her wings for support and tripping anyway. She felt the floor under her shift, and she struggled to keep her balance. The alien hadn’t bothered to change out of her sleeping wear, her bare feet slipping as she stepped out onto the slick wood of the ship’s deck. She saw Murasa at the bow of the ship, standing strong against the wind. Nue was still, mesmerized by the simple shadow that was the sailor. How strong Murasa must have been, she thought, just to get out and hide her horrible fear of the open sea during a storm. Nue was knocked off of her feet by winds that whipped and licked at her bare feet, rain stinging her soft, blue wingtips. She groaned and got up, her hair thrashing against her as she made her way to the front of the boat. “Murasa!!” She called, her voice seeming to be lost in the storm like a forgotten whisper in a crowd of people. “Get down from there!!” She cried, wrapping her arms around Murasa’s waist, trying to pull her back. The sailor was shaking, her gaze unbreaking from the task at hand. “Let me go!” She replied, the wind howling against her skin. “I’ve got a job to do!” “It’s dangerous out here!” Nue’s throat was sore already, the winds having scraped all of the air from her lungs. “You could really get hurt!” She gasped, pressing her face against Murasa’s wet back to catch her breath. “I can’t die!” Murasa held on to the wheel as tightly as she could, still maintaining her control on the ship. “I’m just a ghost!” She yelled, tears in her eyes. Nue pulled as hard as she could without using her wings, her feet losing placement on the damp and weathered wood. “I care about you!” She wrapped her wings around Murasa’s form, pulling her as hard as she could. The ghost finally lost her grip, and the two went barreling to the deck, hitting the wood with the most impact on Nue’s body. “I don’t wanna see you get hurt!” Nue had started up and wasn’t going to stop. “You’re my best friend, Murasa!” She gasped in the howling and demeaning winds. “I love you, so please!” She called, pleading for the sailor to listen to her. Murasa stopped struggling. “Y-You what?” Suddenly it seemed as if the howls and shrieks of the wind were nothing, and Murasa only heard the alien’s voice. “S-Say that again..?” “What?” Nue replied, her grip on Murasa unwavering. “Th-There’s no time for that!” She pressed for an excuse. “We need to get inside!!” She cried. “Say it again!! What did you say!?” Murasa looked at her friend, the rain stabbing her skin and pressing against her as if she were its prey. “Get inside!” Nue yelled, pushing herself up and carrying Murasa in a princess-hold, the rain making noises like metal being thrown around as it splattered against her red wings. The alien cringed and pressed forward. Once they got inside, she collapsed, hissing in pain from the hail that had begun to fall, slamming against her wings and beating on their soft, blue, tendrils. Murasa shifted, and Nue got up and slammed the door, locking it tightly, her wings curling inwards in a slight recoil. The two heard the storm outside, muffled by the magic sealing the ship; their breaths becoming apparent in their loudness. The alien lunged at the sailor, throwing her arms around her neck and planting a long kiss on her lips. In the quiet lull of Murasa’s room, Nue’s hands clutched Murasa’s damp shoulders, her eyes slammed shut. It scared her to know that Murasa knew nothing but her sense of duty at times, throwing herself into danger at any given moment. “Nue…” Murasa began, her mind almost blank. “I’m so happy you’re safe!” Nue cried, holding Murasa’s cheeks in her hands. “You don’t know what I would have done if you had gotten hurt!” “Nue.” Murasa said, her voice flat. Nue stopped talking, her face still close to Murasa’s, close enough to feel the heat coming off of her skin. “You kissed me, Nue. Is there something you want to say?” Nue looked at her, her eyes uneasy. “I think I-I said enough already.” She replied, her head turning to look away from the sailor. “Nue.” Murasa repeated, same as before. Nue faced her again and Murasa slid her hands up, cupping Nue’s cheeks. She pressed her lips against the alien’s, sighing into their embrace. Tears ran down Nue’s cheeks, her arms tight around Murasa’s sides. Nue got over her tears, and the two started to laugh softly, their giggles soon erupting into full-fledged fits of laughter.


End file.
